


Courtship

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji may have a playboy past, but when confronted with a smooth talkin' cowboy, he realizes there really isn't any defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> not my usual fare but my dearest yougei has been drawing an awful lot of this so i decided to contribute to rarepair hell. enjoy.

The first time it happened, Genji immediately assumed it was a mistake.

“Excuse me?” he asked, staring at the tall cowboy, his helmet cocked. “I don’t think I understand.”

McCree shot him another one of his warm smiles, even going so far as to tip his hat again. “I said,” he drawled, his words heavy and lilting with the accent, “that I think yer kitten ears are darlin’, darlin’.”

Genji stared at him harder until comprehension swooped in, just as soon as the cowboy tapped at his wide brimmed hat. Genji’s hands lifted to his temples, covering the fins on his helmet.

“They are not ears,” he coughed, a bit embarrassed. “They are streamlined. For speed.”

“If ya say so, darlin’. I think they look mighty cute on ya.”

He couldn’t remember the last time someone had called him cute. If it happened at all, it would have been before this new body.

McCree shot him another rapid fire grin, toothy and warm, and clapped him on the shoulder as he walked past, already heading out towards the door. “For the record,” he tossed over his shoulder, “I think all of ya is pretty darlin’.”

Before he could respond, the gunman was already out the door, leaving Genji to gape in the wake of his honesty.

oOo

Had it been a solitary incident, Genji might have just written it off as simple curiosity. The cowboy was probably entertained by his armor, and upon closer inspection and a dose of objectivity, Genji could admit that the fins did resemble cat ears. It would make sense for him to comment on them, he told himself, but when he once again found himself alone with McCree, his theories were promptly shot full of holes.

Genji looked up at the man when he placed a hand on his waist, holding open the door for him as they entered the crowded and raucous bar. His body stiffened but he tried to play it off as something else. No one tended to touch him. At least, not anymore.

“Where do you wanna sit, darlin’?” McCree asked, his thumb sending his sensors flaring as he stroked along the plate covering his hip. “I think I owe you a drink for helpin’ me out.”

Genji took in the bar and caught sight of a back table, something out of the way and away from the eyes already turning towards them. He nodded towards it and led the way, the burning hand never leaving his hip.

“It was nothing. It was good practice for me as well. One doesn’t stay sharp by training with dull weapons,” he murmured, sidling into the rickety chair. He pointedly chose the one against the wall, leaving the opposite one for the broad shouldered cowboy who would block him from sight.

“Nonsense, I gotta treat ya for showin’ me a good time.” McCree turned in his chair and gestured to the waitress, signaling for two beers before Genji could refuse again. His grin was crooked and blinding when he turned back around. “And it was a good time. It’d be dandy if you’d humor me some more.”

He sat at the table with his hands clenched in his lap and for the life of him, he had no idea how to respond. The frosty mugs of beer clattered onto the wooden surface, the curvy waitress shooting McCree a flirty smile and Genji a look that wasn’t quite so warm. He swallowed and stared at the beer, watching the lines of condensation drip down the thick glass.

“Drink up, pardner,” McCree laughed, taking his mug in hand to tap against the one still sitting in front of Genji.

“I cannot eat or drink,” he said, tapping his fingers on the scarred surface of the table. “Thank you for the gesture.”

McCree furrowed his brow but didn’t seem horribly surprised by the news. “Well that’s a darn shame. Now I gotta thank you some other way,” he sighed, a smile tinging his voice.

He downed his beer and reached for Genji’s, drinking it like it was no hardship on his part.

Staring at him, Genji came to the conclusion that the man might possibly be flirting with him.

oOo

Genji was not innocent in the ways of the flesh. Before he found himself as he was now, he was all too familiar. McCree spoke with all the skill of Genji’s younger self but with all the sincerity he lacked back then. It was nearly inconceivable that McCree could be interested in him, but the way he spoke belied the kneejerk rejection Genji felt.

The next time they were alone together, Genji was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Genji was posed on top of a streetlight, sheathing his swords as the last of the enemies fell to the dirt in pieces. He hadn’t needed to scale the pole, but the height gave him a good vantage point and allowed him to show off a bit, something he only felt was natural given McCree’s growing propensity to trail him in battle and watch him work.

“Hey there, little filly,” McCree shouted up to him, holstering his own smoking gun. “How’s the view?”

Despite himself, he smiled. “Ruined, now that you are in my line of sight,” he teased back, relaxing into a comfortable crouch on the narrow metal pole. “You look a mess.”

McCree huffed and lifted his arm to take in the bullet holes littering his serape, the lower edge singed. “Guess I was a bit distracted by somethin’ cute and shiny, darlin’,” he called up, his grin charming and his eyes dancing. “Don’t hold it against me too much.”

Had he the capability, he would have blushed.

Be it as it was, he contented himself with turning away and looking towards the rest of the fighters, the majority all beginning to congregate some distance away in wait for further instructions. He shifted on the pole and looked down at the waiting cowboy, wondering if he should head on over or linger a bit longer.

His thoughts stuttered to a halt as McCree held out his arms, looking for all the world as if he wanted him to leap into them.

“Come on, Miss Kitty,” he hollered, tilting his hat up to shoot him a rugged smile. “We gotta get on gettin’ and I ain’t gettin’ no younger.”

“You cannot be serious,” Genji said, cocking his head in confusion. “I don’t need you to catch me.”

“Maybe, sure, but I want you to fall for me anyhow,” he called back, his sincerity as sharp as Genji’s blade and just as effective.

His hand found his helmet in a gesture he had thought was long forgotten from his younger days, a feat that seemed to come endemic to sharing the same breathing space as the cowboy below.

“You are unbelievable,” he muttered, but McCree looked victorious.

He closed his eyes and despite his better judgement, jumped.

He had his answer at the very least.

oOo

It all seemed to escalate from there.

“You’re lookin’ pretty thoughtful there, Miss Kitty,” McCree gave, wrapping an arm around him to pull him against his side. “Ain’t nothin’ to be skittish about, it’s just lil’ ol’ me.”

Genji broke away from staring at the sky heavy with stars to take in the handsome man beside him, unsure of how to say that nothing about the man made sense. He settled for nodding and sneaking even closer to him, in awe of how warm he felt.

“I apologize,” he said after a few minutes, looking down at his articulated knees and the half-hidden joints locking them together. McCree’s hand kept tracing them, and he couldn’t find them all that interesting.

He couldn’t imagine why the man had wanted him to come out with him, especially when they would be better off training or sleeping. Or well, at least Genji figured. His life didn’t comprise of much else, and even the prospect of one night away from his barren room made him itch with nervous energy.

The hand moved up to his thigh and Genji sucked in a breath. He knew where this was going, and what better way to find an outlet.

Quicker than the eye could see, Genji pushed off the soft grass and straddled McCree, his hands going to his broad shoulders. Dark eyes seemed startled and Genji traced his fingers downwards, teasing the skin bared by his unbuttoned shirt collar.

“Whoa there,” McCree huffed, laughing a little as Genji shoved him onto his back and rolled his hips into him. “You normally this friendly on a first date?”

Genji stuttered a bit his in movements and avoided eye contact. “This is what you wanted, is it not?” he asked, letting the cowboy pull him down against his chest. “Why else would you want me alone?”

He startled and froze as a kiss fell against the cheek of his helmet.

“I’m courtin’ you, Genji,” McCree said, his voice sweet and his hand against his helmet as if cradling his face. “We can do that if you wanna, but I took you out since I wanted to stargaze with you, is all. No need to make it more.”

Genji’s mind seemed to stutter, like a particularly scratched record. “Courting?” he said, turning the word over in his head. His gauntleted hands clenched in the fabric of McCree’s shirt.

The hand on his cheek shifted to cup his neck, pulling him down against the man’s chest. “Yeah, kitten, courtin’. It’s what we old fashioned types like to do when we spy someone who catches our fancy.”

“I know what it means,” Genji rushed, hiding his already hidden eyes. He felt so bad for McCree, the man no doubt uncomfortable from his hard, rigid body and cold metal. McCree must have been good at hiding the unpleasantness. Both hands fell to his waist, stroking up and down his spine.

When McCree tilted his helmet up for another one-sided kiss, Genji saw the stars reflected in his eyes so much brighter than he ever remembered them to be.

oOo

McCree looked surprised to see him at his door.

Surprised, but more than welcoming.

“Sorry to bother you so late,” Genji murmured, letting himself be guided inside by the large, warm hands he was only just beginning to get used to. They burned through the metal, lingering long after they were gone.

McCree just smiled and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. “You’re a sight for sore eyes any time of the day or night, Miss Kitty,” he drawled, clearing off a place on his bed and gesturing for him to sit.

Genji sank down into the comfortable mattress, the standard issue bed somehow feeling nicer than his own despite the identical make. Gun parts littered the space and McCree looked as if he had been in the midst of tending to his weapons, something Genji knew all too well. All around the room were scattered pieces of the man himself, little mementos from his life and adventures.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if he asked, if McCree would tell him the stories behind them.

“Somethin’ on your mind, sweetheart?”

He looked up and shifted on the bed, for the first time in his life a bit uneasy about the reason behind his visit. Lifting his hand, he held it out for McCree to take and the moment he did, he pulled him closer, laying back on the bed and tugging him down until he followed.

“If this body doesn’t…” he tried, breaking off halfway through. McCree waited patiently for him though, hovering over him. A hand brushed his cheek, so gentle it barely registered in the sensors.

“If you don’t mind this body, would you care to touch me?”

McCree smiled so kindly at him, leaning down and resting his weight on Genji. “Only if you don’t mind this body of mine,” he gave.

He clung to the man and let out a breath, opening his thighs wider to cradle him between them. This at least was something he knew, the act of sex as familiar as the hilt of his sword. With a small noise he guided the cowboy’s hand down his body, answering the unasked question of how and where to touch him.

“Here,” he breathed, releasing the catch that kept him covered. Cool air met his bare thighs and he pushed against McCree’s chest, turning himself onto his stomach.

A throaty growl rattled through his back as McCree took him in, his gaze hot and burning. “You’re beautiful,” he said, taking a thigh in either hand to stroke and fondle.

Genji let out a choked noise, burying his face in the sheets. “ _Hurry_ ,” he gasped, already slipping into his native tongue, responding to every touch as if it were the first he’d ever felt. It’d been so long, so long since he’d been like this with someone else. “ _McCree_ , _please, touch me_ -”

“Call me Jesse,” the cowboy said, his voice heady and rough against his helmet’s fins.

He registered the man reaching off to the side for something, probably lube, and he bit his lips as he moaned his name, tasting it letter for letter. Fabric shifted and a shirt fell to the floor. Fingers, thick and calloused, probed his entrance and he spread his thighs wider, eager for the fullness he’d been without for so long.

Just as he thrust back, chasing McCree’s hand in hopes of coaxing him to go faster, his hip was seized in a tight grip and held in place.

“Jesse,” he purred, turning to look over his shoulder. “Jesse, come on. Come on, come on-”

“Woah there, Miss Kitty,” McCree laughed, though his voice seemed a bit strained. “This ain’t a race. I’ll get you there, just hold your horses and let me enjoy you some too.”

Genji whined and buried his face in his arms, already so hard up from the wait. Another finger eased itself in, stretching him until it burned so familiar. All the while, he made a litany of McCree’s name, Japanese intermingling with his pleas until it was nigh unintelligible.

McCree leaned over him, fucking into him with his fingers and laughing like a giddy child against the side of his helmet. “Ya know, I imagined this a lotta ways but not quite like this. Fantasy never does live up to reality, does it?” he chuckled. “Just look at you take me in.”

“ _I’d look better taking in more of you_ ,” Genji moaned, settling for twisting his hips to get the fingers to grind deeper. “ _I bet you’re so big, I wanna taste you, Jesse, let me have it.”_

“Can’t understand a lick of that, but you sound so sexy I think I’m at my wit’s end.”

Genji clenched his hands in the sheets so hard they were on the verge of ripping and gave another moan. He felt the fingers retract and he shivered in anticipation, knowing what was coming. His body sang with his arousal, his excitement a tangible weight in the low pit of his stomach. He hadn’t known he’d feel this much, given his new body, but it felt just like it had before, maybe even better. The thrill made things sweeter, made every touch burn brighter.

He was left empty and cold and he held himself still, knowing he’d have it all back in spades the moment McCree readied himself. The hands fell to his waist and turned him over, Genji going easily though his stomach fluttered with the idea of being watched.

Warm eyes greeted him and he brought his hands up to his face, hiding even though there was no way for McCree to see him through the helmet. Through the gaps in his fingers, he could see the man’s length in his hand, thick and long and slick with the lube from earlier. A kiss fell to his hands, and then to his helmet when he deigned to move them after some gentle coaxing, and McCree cradled his cheek as he positioned himself at his entrance.

“You’re so beautiful, Genji,” he sighed, easing inside slowly and carefully and not at all the way Genji needed him to.

Tightening his thighs, Genji pulled him in faster, his spine arching as he was finally, blissfully filled. “ _Come on, Jesse, oh, Jessie, I need it, you have to fuck me hard and fast and make me taste it I want to taste I want to taste you-”_

But McCree kept the pace slow, every slow thrust an electric shock though he craved a lightning strike. “Hush, hush, sweetheart,” McCree crooned, his voice deliciously rough with pleasure. “You feel so good. Let me take my time taking you apart.”

The sheets above his head tore to tatters, reflecting his self-control. He moved them around McCree’s neck and kept up his stream of begging, the dirty talk flowing past his lips though he knew McCree couldn’t understand. The pace increased a notch and it was devastating, a shiver running down his spine as he hit the spot inside him that made him cry out.

Steam poured from his shoulder vents and filled the air around them, turning McCree into a smoky vision of intent. Genji shuddered and bucked, giving in to the impulse to flip them.

McCree’s back hit the mattress with a muted bounce and he looked surprised. Genji leaned down for a quick kiss, tapping his helmet to the man’s cheek as a poor substitute for what he really wanted. He cupped McCree’s cheek in his metal hand and ran his fingers through his hair, giving back some of the intimacy he had shared with him over the aching weeks of courtship.

 _“You’re incredible,”_ he breathed, finally taking the pace to the cadence he wanted. _“Thank you thank you, I want to feel you inside me fill me up make me feel you, give me it until I can’t breathe,”_ came his pleas, and McCree helped him move faster, bucking up to meet every move.

“Ah, Genji,” McCree moaned, his voice tight and strained. “Genji, I’m close, are you-”

“Jesse, Jesse, yes, yes, inside me, do it inside me,” he streamed, dragging McCree’s hands up his body to play with the planes of his chest.

With an impressive display of muscle control, McCree lifted himself upright, his lips moving against the helmet in his desperate need for more contact. “You’re killin’ me, kitten, you’re too damn sexy,” he groaned, taking Genji’s ass in his hands and squeezing.

All of it proved enough to send Genji over the edge. He writhed in the man’s lap, his fingers digging sharply into muscled shoulders as he came. Though he was a mess, he kept on bouncing, clenching rhythmically to milk McCree’s cock dry inside him when he finally spilled over a moment later.

“Jesse….” he gasped, going limp atop him.

McCree groaned into his ear and held him close, bringing them both back down onto the mattress.

“I like the way you say my name,” McCree chuckled, somehow having breath to spare after all of that.

Genji was still wheezing, his gasps loud and hardly muted at all by his helmet’s transmitter. _“I like the way you fuck me and hold me and make me feel beautiful,”_ he mumbled back, his face brilliantly red behind his helmet. “Jesse, can I stay?”

A hand traced down his spine while the other brushed his cheek, McCree grinning like the sun.

“Darlin’, I’d be delighted.”

oOo

The morning found them curled up together, Genji more on McCree than the mattress. He shifted slowly as he awoke, mentally berating himself for staying when he knew no one would ever want to cuddle with a sharp, cold robot.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, finding McCree already awake and lazily tracing shapes onto the metal plate of his flank. “You must not be very comfortable. I can mov—”

“Don’t you even think about it, sweetheart,” he cut in, pressing a kiss to his helmet fin. “You’re an absolute delight and if you wander off now, well, I just might break down and cry from heartache.”

Genji flushed and buried his face into the man’s chest, unused to dealing with morning after’s at all. He was pretty sure they weren’t supposed to involve this level of charm, at the very least. “We can’t have that,” he mumbled, taking the excuse to stay where he was. “I’d hate to be the reason a grown man cries.”

“I got the darnedest inclination that you’re pokin’ fun at me now, Miss Kitty,” McCree replied, his voice full of faux offense. “And to think, you were so sweet before.”

He looked up, horribly aware of the base smut he spewed while they were fucking. “Maybe that’s only something I show my lovers, when we’re doing it,” he fronted, scrambling for traction on the rug McCree seemed to love dragging out from under him.

McCree smiled and trailed his hands a little lower, playing with the slick cum still coating his thighs. “Guess I’m lucky to be one of the privileged few then.”

Genji laughed, loud and unrestrained.

“Few?” he asked, looking away to draw characters into McCree’s bare skin. “I have lived a very full life, at least in the past.”

He half expected to see jealously, or even disgust, but McCree simply smiled at him as if he were something special. “I hope you can have a full life now too,” he said, nothing but genuine kindness on his handsome, rugged face. “You’ve got me awfully twitterpated, so you’ve got me if it helps you there.”

Genji’s eyes went wide and he stuttered on his breath. “Why are you so nice to me?” he whispered, every reason coming into his head failing to account for it.

A hand reached up to tease the fins, and for half a second he expected McCree to make some crack about his cute cat ears.

“Maybe I just see somethin’ in you I like,” he gave easily, his sincerity as simple as breathing. “And ya know Miss Kitty, I just gotta see some more.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Guess it’s just part of my charm.”

Genji huffed out a laugh and nuzzled his neck. If there was one thing he knew with absolute certainty, it was that McCree’s charm was something to behold.

**Author's Note:**

> woot hopefully ill do more of this pairing cuz its fun taking a break from hxh shit. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked this. until next time~


End file.
